


Worthy

by freyja_eskildsen



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst and Romance, Angst and Tragedy, Angst with a Happy Ending, Drama, Drama & Romance, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:13:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29835144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freyja_eskildsen/pseuds/freyja_eskildsen
Summary: When he had last seen her, she had been an awkward young girl.When she had last seen him, he had still been a boy.But that was a lifetime ago.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Original Female Character(s), Steve Rogers/Thor/Original Female Character(s), Thor (Marvel)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 5





	Worthy

“I thought I might find you out here.”

Lara smiled guiltily up at her mother from her spot in the garden. From her lap, Vali shifted and whined, nudging Lara’s hand until she resumed petting his red fur.

“I’m not ready.” She sighed, dropping her gaze back to the purring fox. “Must it be now?”

“And when would you prefer it to be, Lara?” Her mother asked, gently raising an eyebrow.

“An undetermined time in the future?” She offered, hopeful. A more truthful answer might have been ‘never’, but Lara didn’t think her mother would appreciate that much honesty in this circumstance. It was for the best – and she knew that, logically. So then why was she so nervous and filled with such an uncertainty?

Gaia smiled, considering her words carefully as she sat down next to her daughter on the bench.

“Is there…someone else?” She asked slowly, studying Lara’s face for any hint of what she was thinking, what she was feeling. “Perhaps Hepha?”

“Oh mama, no. You know Hepha is a brother to me.” Lara laughed, some of the tension leaving her shoulders.

“And Loki? Is he a brother to you, too?”

“For the final time,” Lara sighed, her eyes rolling, “I am not besotted with Loki. You know he’s simply a dear friend.”

“A dear friend who visits quite frequently.” Gaia pointed out; eyebrow arched. “Are you sure he’s not in love with you?”

“Mama, please. Loki and I _do_ love each other. But it’s not _that_ kind of love.”

Gaia wasn’t so sure that the younger Odinson brother wasn’t in love with her daughter, but she didn’t want to press the issue. If Lara had no romantic inclinations towards him, his feelings in the matter were rather irrelevant.

“I see. And there’s no other man you fancy yourself in love with?”

If there were another man Lara loved, Gaia knew she would move all nine realms to ensure her daughter’s happiness. But she so hoped that Lara would give the union a real chance. Frigga had been adamant since Lara’s birth that the two were well-suited, and Gaia wasn’t in the habit of doubting her friend’s predictions. It wasn’t often that Frigga was wrong about such things.

“Of course not. You would know.” Lara grinned ruefully. In truth, she wished there were some man walking around with her heart already in his hand. It would give her an excuse to be feeling so unprepared.

“Then, why all this hesitance, this uncertainty?”

“Because…what if I’m not right for him? What if he’s not right for me?”

“But what if you _are_ right for each other?”

“It would be right for Vanaheim – ”

“If you are to marry, it will not be solely for the realm, Lara. Vanaheim will always be protected, with or without this marriage.” Gaia said, her voice stern as she reached over to grab her daughter’s hand. Vili looked disgruntled, but wisely decided not to protest. “Listen to me, Lara. Nobody is demanding you do this.”

“But everyone is _expecting_ it! Everyone is expecting us to marry – his people and ours. I don’t want to let anyone down, mama. I don’t want to disappoint anyone. Especially you.” Lara whispered, the worry weighing down her voice.

“My little rose,” Gaia whispered back, squeezing her daughter’s hand, “you could never disappoint me. I want you to be happy, and safe.”

“But I’m happy here, with you and Vili and Hepha.” Lara answered, frowning. “I needn’t marry to be happy; I am already happy.”

“And I am happy to have you here.” Gaia chuckled. “But there is more for you to experience in life.”

“What does that mean, mama? What could I possibly want that I don’t already have?”

“One day you will understand. One day soon, perhaps.” She answered slowly, grinning knowingly at her daughter.

* * *

“The Goddess of Beauty and the God of Thunder.” Volstagg whistled under his breath. “It has quite the ring to it, don’t you think?”

“More like beauty and the beast.” Fandral corrected, grinning.

“Am I to assume that _I’m_ the beast?” Thor asked, eyebrows raised in mock indignity.

“Well from the tales Loki tells, it’s not Vanaheim’s princess.”

“Yes, because Loki’s tales are always spun of truth and honesty.” Sif retorted, not quite managing to keep the bitterness from her voice. She rather hoped the princess of Vanaheim was an absolute troll. The thought brought a smile to her face. Thor raised an eyebrow at her sudden grin, but she ignored it, shaking her head. They had fought enough lately, there was no reason to argue further. 

“Most stories are boring without my intervention.” Loki defended, shrugging lightly. “But if you don’t believe me, ask Hogan – he’s close with the Vanaheim royals.”

“Well, Hogan? What say you? Does Loki speak the truth about the Lady Valentius?” Fandral prodded, throwing an arm around Thor’s shoulders and leaning towards Hogan.

“Truthfully, everyone is a beast compared to the lady.”

Thor couldn’t stop his eyebrows from skyrocketing. It would be a pleasant surprise – if it were true. But he still couldn’t quite believe it.

The last time he had laid eyes on the princess had been when they were barely teenagers. He had called her the goddess of beauty in jest, a mockery, although in retrospect it hadn’t been very gallant of him. In his defense, however, she had been incredibly awkward – all gangly limbs, with alien-like eyes and a mouth that was far too big for her face. Besides, he distinctly recalled her referring to him as a hot-headed oaf.

And by the nine realms had she been irritating. Always trying to correct his posture and teach him about etiquette and manners – how to speak, what to wear, which chair to sit in. She had been so _boring_. And peculiar; tucking flowers into all her clothes and hairstyles. He had never understood why his brother had so staunchly defended her throughout the years.

But defend her, he had. Since they were children, Loki had been enthralled with the princess. He claimed she ‘understood’ him, whatever that meant. He had even gone so far as to refer to _her_ as his best friend – instead of Thor. And Thor was still convinced the reason Loki had tricked him by posing as a snake only to stab him in the stomach, had been somehow her doing, or her influence. If Thor had known she would cry, he probably wouldn’t have ripped all the flowers out of his armor – probably. How was he to have known she had been trying to be _nice_?

After that, he had avoided Vanaheim like the plague. His parents and Loki had offered hundreds of reasons for him to return to Vanaheim, and Thor had come up with an excuse for each and every one of them. Until now…

* * *

“Loki!” Lara gushed, ignoring decorum as she rushed forward. Loki grinned uncharacteristically wide as he stepped forward and embraced her. She giggled freely as he swung her around in a brief circle. “It’s so lovely to see you again – you’ve stayed away so long. Let me look at you.”

She pulled back far enough to look up at him, taking in any and all changes since she had seen him last. He held still for her, putting on a debonair expression while she looked him over. She laughed, shaking her head at him.

“Your hair is longer, but you clearly haven’t changed at all!”

“Are you glad for it?” Loki prompted, trying to keep his expression as serious as possible – which was quite hard when the most beautiful woman in the nine realms was smiling up at him so radiantly. He hoped Thor was insanely jealous. Actually, he hoped they all were. 

“Of course, Loki. I am always glad when you are around.”

Volstagg snorted obnoxiously. But Loki was too preoccupied preening in Lara's admiration to find the insult annoying.

“You must be Volstagg.” Lara’s eyes were sparkling in amusement as she turned to greet the large, redheaded warrior. Loki reluctantly dropped his arms from around her. “I have heard much about you.”

Loki ignored the sly look from Lara and the suspicious one from Volstagg.

When he looked over at his brother, curious as to his silence, he couldn’t decide if he should frown or laugh. Thor was, quite literally, stunned. He looked as though he had been frozen in ice. 

He slipped his gaze over to Sif, even more curious to see if she had noticed Thor’s reaction to Vanaheim’s princess. Judging by the murderous scowl on her face, she had. Loki grinned. _Fun._

“Princess Valentius,” Volstagg greeted boisterously, bowing deeply. This time it was Loki who reacted, rolling his eyes at the display. “I didn’t dare believe the rumors about you, but it appears they were true!”

“And what rumors where these?” Lara whispered, leaning forward conspiratorially. Volstagg mirrored her movement, lowering his voice to match hers.

“They say you are the goddess of beauty, princess.”

“An honor I fear I do not deserve.” Lara smiled, careful to keep her tone light and cheery. She avoided looking over at Thor.

She knew the warrior meant to pay tribute to her, or at least to her appearance. But the title itself, of course, hadn’t originally been meant as a compliment. And although her people had since turned it into one, the truth of its origin still stung.

Hogan, more attuned to Lara’s predispositions towards such topics, took advantage of the short silence to step forward. He bowed over her hand, kissing it lightly.

“It is good to be back home in Vanaheim, my lady.”

“It is always good to have you back home, Hogan. You are missed when you leave.” Lara assured him, squeezing his hand affectionately. He smiled gratefully at her.

“Princess,” Fandral cooed, stepping forward to claim her attention. He raised her hand to his lips, placing a slow kiss to her knuckles, his eyes never leaving hers. “It’s an honor to be greeted by one as gracious and fair as yourself.”

“You flatter me. Fandral, I’m assuming.” She chided gently; laughter still evident in her eyes.

“How could I not?” He persisted, raising an eyebrow boldly at her. "I am pleased you have heard of me. I look forward to continuing our acquaintance." 

Thor, finally starting to recover, frowned at Fandral’s forwardness. He felt the very sudden urge to punch his friend. Hard.

Rolling her eyes at Fandral’s display, Sif surged forward, pushing him away from the petite woman in front of them. She wasn’t sure what annoyed her the most about the situation – how enthralled the men all seemed with the princess, or the fact that she was truthfully a strikingly beautiful woman. So much for her being a troll. Sif sighed.

“I apologize on Fandral’s behalf. There’s a reason we don’t take him out in public often.”

“I understand. We have peacocks here in Vanaheim, as well.” Lara smiled cheekily. Sif returned the smile before she had time to think better of it. “I am very pleased you decided to join us, Lady Sif.”

Sif wanted very much to not like her. But it was difficult not to warm to her, at least just a little, when she seemed so sincere.

In truth, Lara was in awe of Lady Sif. She had heard much of her bravery – that she was a fierce and formidable warrior. Plus, she was beautiful in a bold way Lara couldn’t help but envy.

And she had, of course, heard the rumors of the closeness Lady Sif supposedly shared with Thor. If they were true, Lara had no idea how anyone could believe – not even the alfather Odin – that Lara stood a chance of capturing the man’s heart. Or he hers. A small part of her, that she was determined to ignore, hoped the rumors were false.

A silence fell over the group as they each slowly turned expectantly towards Thor. It became quickly apparent that he was still rather stunned by the blonde princess. Lara, too anxious to look directly up at him, was focusing instead on her clasped hands.

Hogan nudged Thor in the side, trying to bring him back to reality. Volstagg and Fandral snorted in laughter. Loki rolled his eyes in exasperation – and they called _him_ dramatic. Sif raised an eyebrow at Thor, increasingly annoyed at how flustered he appeared.

Thor shook his head, finally recovering himself. He stepped forward with purpose, eyes intent on Princess Valentius; Lara, the woman his parents were determined for him to marry. But he wasn’t thinking about his parents now. The only thought in his head was the striking woman in front of him, who although moments ago had seemed confident and comfortable, now seemed too shy to meet his gaze.

“Princess,” he said, his voice coming out huskier than intended as he lifted her hand and placed a soft kiss on the tips of her fingers, “thank you for having us. I fear it has been much too long since I visited.”

He lowered her hand but did not release it. Their eyes met, and they both paused.

His hand was rough, and it dwarfed her own. But the kiss he placed on her fingers had been surprisingly soft, gentle. As was the way he was looking at her now – as if they were alone, and, as if she truly were the goddess of beauty.

When she had seen him last, he had still been a boy. That felt like an entire lifetime ago.

“You are always welcome in Vanaheim, Thor.”


End file.
